LB
"Grapes" -LB LikeBrony, abbreviated as LB its CalimTheCrystalGem/LikeBrony's OC and its Beast Boy's twin brother. Appearance Lime skin and dark green hair, and use black suit with pink parts. It wears an purple cape with an pink button on it. FNaF Characters' Relationships Freddy/Old Freddy They never talk together Bonnie/Old Bonnie I have no idea Chica/Old Chica When Chica was still repaired from FNaF 1, LB liked her because she cooked pizza...but she lost her hands and put her Cupcake in her arm and she becomes creepy to him. Foxy They hate each other since in FNaF RPG is showed that Foxy have crush on Mangle. Is showed that LB also has, after getting the Fire Element (the dialogue says "Now with his crush, Toy Foxy.."). Golden Freddy LB thinks GF is really weird. Toy Freddy As showed in Langle Series, LB and Toy Freddy made discussions about how Toy Bonnie looks girly. Toy Bonnie LB thinks Toy Bonnie is girly and that will never get an girlfriend. Toy Chica Different from half fandom and half male animatronics, LB don't think Toy Chica is hm... "attractive". Instead, he thinks that she is CREEPY. Toy Foxy/Mangle LB have an crush on Mangle. The reason for this is unknown. As showed in FNaF RPG and Langle Series, LB repairs Mangle and ignores half fandom that thinks she is male. He also believes that there are 2 Toy Foxies, one male and the original female. BB LB hates BB for multiple reasons... # He looks like Villager. # His laugh is annoying. # His hi is annoying. # His hello is annoying. # He is annoying. # His clothes are stupid. The Puppet The Puppet and LB dislike each other. Springtrap LB hates Springtrap because...he also has a crush on Mangle as showed in Langle Series. Phantom Mangle Instead of having crush on his counterpart, Mangle, LB just dislikes Phantom Mangle. Phantom Mangle is also showed to dislike LB as showed in Langle Series, when Phantom Mangle traps LB in his wires. Phantom Freddy LB thinks Phantom Freddy is really "unknown", and tries to ignore him, since he just appeared from nothing in Langle Series. Phantom Chica LB don't knows Phantom Chica in Langle Series. Phantom BB LB don't knows Phantom BB... Phantom Puppet Read the last Phantom Relationship. Phantom Foxy LB don't knows Phantom Foxy Users of FNaF RP Wikia's Relationships SunsetBlaze They likes each other because are brothers and LB rarely calls SunsetBlaze as "SunsetBlaze", just as "SunsetBro". Even when SunsetBlaze makes...disgusting jokes on chat, they still likes each other. DB LB and DB also likes each other because are brothers as well. When the chat goes... "weird" (out of control) LB picks DB and Bro. Attacks the chat. Kingfireblast LB don't likes King much, but don't hate him. Since King REALLY overpowers on the RPs of the chat (what LB thinks) , King is considered as "Boss Fight" by LB. Sukie The Human Mangle LB considers Sukie as a friend. They don't talk together too much. Springy Boy LB and Springy Boy don't like each other. Any other user I have no idea. History The FNaF Thingy so hm LB started seeing FNaF after Markliplier's Videos He liked the game and find the FNaF Wiki He loved pratically everything from the fandom (when it was still not corrupted) theories, fanarts, fanfictions... His favorite Animatronic was Chica and Foxy He liked Foxy because of his backstory, and Chica because she was the only scary of the game He also liked Golden Freddy because he called him "Butter Freddy" And then he played FNaF and waited for the second game Bonnie Teaser appeared and he was like "WUT THIS CANT BE HAPPENING THERE MUST BE DESTROYED BANNIE AND FEMALE BANNIE IN THE SAME GAYME!!" "AND WHY THE NEW BONNIE IS FEMALE NVM SHIPPING THEM SOO HARD" But he never really shipped them. In Freddy teaser he was like "he don't changed..." in Foxy Teaser he was like "Another Male Animatronic turning into Female?..." but the New Foxy looks cute. He pratically found a new waifu. After all those teasers he was like "New Chica desing pls?..." And then FNaF 2 Trailerrrrr FNaF RP Wiki Era After the Mangle Teaser and Before Trailer, LB joined this Wiki. He did some pages, he got pages deleted, then the Trailers appeared. FNaF 2 Era Well he saw some Youtubes Videos about da Breakdown Then he played the Second Game he chatted a bit on FNaF Wiki Chat And then he left the Wiki bc idk FNaTI Era He stayed a lot of time on the FNaTI Wiki until FNaTI got cancelled and BOOM FNaF 3 Era Too bad, he was already on Steven Universe Wiki when it happened FNaF 4 Era Now he left SU Wiki and enjoys most of his time on a website called Pokeheroes. FNaF World Era As of right now, LB sometimes check all the Wikis in general, but Pokeheroes is still his main hobby. Also, he is obsessed with FNaF World. Abilites and Powers * Shapeshifting - He can shapeshifts into animals, hybrid animals, animatronics and people. * Agility - LB seems to be fast. * 4th Wall Breaking - He sometimes break the 4th wall. * Strategies - LB makes strategies really quickly, normally random things. In FNaF RPG: The Seven Elements LB is the main hero of FNaF RPG: The Seven Elements. Trivia * He is a brony. * He has 3 brothers, DB, SunsetBlaze and Beast Boy. Category:Fan Characters